


kissy cam

by 101crumbs



Category: JBJ (Band), WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, like really tiny you won't even see it, probably some basketball inaccuracies, tiny tiny daehyeon/junseo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101crumbs/pseuds/101crumbs
Summary: All it takes for Yohan to fall in love is a nose boop.
Relationships: Kim Donghan/Kim Yohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall in Love





	kissy cam

It all starts with a basketball match none of them wanted to go to.

But Daehyon was way too excited about it, going to the extent of getting them all tickets, so they weren’t able to say no.

“We survived this semester, we deserve it, please?”

Daehyeon is really persuasive when he wants, Yohan thinks. It doesn’t take long for Junseo to give in, then Donghan, and soon enough the six of them are on board.

“Hyung, have you ever been to a basketball match?”

“Nah, but we still have a couple days before Thursday. I’ll be an expert by then.”

Yohan rolls his eyes. Donghan is an idiot.

* * *

“Got you a hotdog,” Donghan says with a small smile, Yohan giving him a drink in return.

He has never been to Jamsil Arena before, but he likes it. It’s big and colorful and it almost looks like Christmas, since the match is between Seoul Knights and Wonju DB— according to the big screens in the center. He didn’t do research.

But he enjoys it anyway, all thanks to Donghan and his sudden (suspicious) basketball knowledge.

“When did you become an expert?” Daehyeon asks on one of the timeouts, a grin on his face.

“Last night,” is all Donghan answers, looking so full of himself that Yohan wants to hit him. Which he does.

* * *

Halftime comes faster than he was expecting, Seokhwa running to the bathroom, Yongha closely following.

Yohan doesn’t want to leave his seat, so he chooses to stretch a little instead. Donghan smiles at him and he mimics the action without even realizing. It all comes naturally.

A couple of minutes go by before the crowd starts to make some noise. Yohan looks at Donghan with a confused look, pretty sure that there is still some time before the game resumes.

“What is it?”

“Kissy cam.”

“What?”

“Just look,” Daehyeon answers, pointing to the screen in front of them.

And so Yohan does, furrowing an eyebrow once he sees a heart frame on the screen, two people in the middle of it. He sees a guy blushing lightly before kissing a woman on the lips. The crowd cheers for them.

Basketball matches are definitely weird.

“I find it pretty coercive, to be honest.”

Yohan nods, thinking about how hard it must be. Even with a couple, he’s not sure if he would like to kiss someone with so many eyes on him. He doesn’t want that to happen to him, but he’s sitting with Donghan and society is pretty homophobic, so he is saf—.

Damn.

It has to be a joke.

Except it’s not, since the screen is very much focusing on him _and_ Donghan.

The older lets out a soft gasp, looking at him with eyes wide open.

“We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” he says, and Yohan almost feels calmer. But all eyes are on them, so it doesn’t really help.

“Guys, with all due respect, the crowd is not going to forgive you unless you kiss.”

Yohan groans. Sure, Donghan is his best friend, but he doesn’t have that type of feelings for him and a kiss will only make it awkward and-

“Maybe we can do a nose boop?” Donghan suddenly asks. “Not an actual kiss, but it’s cute, so I guess it will work.”

Yohan tilts his head, wondering how lacking his love life has to be for him not to understand what the hell Donghan is referring to.

“A what?”

“Close your eyes,” Donghan shrugs. “I’ll do all the job.”

Yohan hesitates for a second, Donghan squeezing his hand softly.

“Trust me.”

And Yohan has always trusted him, so he does as he was told, waiting for what he expects will be a pinch on his nose or something.

Except, it’s not.

What he does feel is way, way different from it. He opens his eyes in shock, only to find Donghan smiling broadly. His eyes are closed, and his nose is brushing against Yohan’s.

So _that’s_ a nose boop.

He knows it’s not a real kiss, but it feels too intimate (if he ignores the hundreds of people staring). And Donghan is smiling so innocently, his eyes forming little crescents Yohan didn’t even realize he could do before.

And it’s then were it all goes wrong, because he feels something really similar to butterflies on his stomach.

It must be the hotdog. Yeah, he probably ate too fast. Maybe it is an ulcer instead. Or some strange disease that only happens at basketball games. Anything but a crush.

Definitely.

(Before he can stop himself, he brushes his own nose against Donghan’s. But he is only doing it for the crowd to buy the act.)

People cheer for them one last time, and then kissy cam moves to annoy the hell out of another couple. Well, an actual couple, given the fact that he and Donghan aren’t a thing.

For some reason, the thought stings.

“Well, they loved it, that’s for sure. We nailed it!”

Donghan seems so nonchalant about it, even retelling the story to Yongha and Seokhwa once they’re back. Yohan hates that he is the only one left with a messy heart and sweaty hands.

* * *

Halftime is over before Yohan is able to sort out his thoughts, full of Donghan and plump lips and light touches they always share. Touches he never second-guessed before.

He barely even registers what is happening, until Donghan holds his hand and asks if he’s doing okay.

_No. You nose-booped me and now I can’t think._ “I’m fine,” he says instead.

He doesn’t expect for Donghan to intertwine their fingers. Even when he knows they have done it multiple times, it never made him feel dizzy before.

He must be really sick.

He looks at Donghan once the older is concentrated on the game. His eyes are sparkling, his nose is pretty. He looks… beautiful.

Disgustingly beautiful.

Yohan’s heart skips a beat.

(Maybe it’s not an ulcer after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. ♡
> 
> you can find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/hwanswow)


End file.
